Sterek Revelation
by mykomi
Summary: Série d'OS avec différents narrateurs, différentes situations, différents styles, mais toujours un point central: Un personnage important de l'histoire découvre la relation de Stiles et Derek. Chaque OS/Chapitre est complètement indépendant. Et j'accepte les défis, alors n'hésitez pas ATTENTION SPOIL S3
1. Plus qu'un Barbecue

Bonjour, mes petits wolfies!

Une fois de plus, je suis u peu en retard. La faute au rapport de stage et à moi pour pas l'avoir avancer.

Certains d'entre-vous auront déjà lu ce premier "chapitre/os" posté il y a une semaine en solo. Je posterai tous les OS liés à cette série sur cette "fic" mais aussi en mode solo (pour ne pas décourager ceux qui aime des lectures courtes de les lire).

Promis, je ne vous laisse pas non plus en plan. Le deuxième OS est en cours de rédaction et devrai arriver en cours de semaine.

Le chapitre 10 de Breath est également en rédaction. Pas d'inquiétude, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner!

Aaaah...les épisodes 6 et 7 étaient à tuer! J'attends le 8 avec impatience...dimanche, je l'aurai!

Sinon, ls persos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, snif...

Allez wolfies, je vous laisse avec ce petit délire que j'ai pris un jour ^^

* * *

**Plus qu'un Barbecue**

* * *

— « Scott !

— Mfff… »

Un corps à la peau halée se retourne. La couette reste prisonnière de ses doigts puissants. Pourquoi Melissa est-elle aussi agacée ? Un écho de voix de femme filtre à nouveau à travers la porte. Un autre tour dans le lit. La couette est un cocon autour de ses épaules. Une jambe est à l'air. Le contraste est saisissant mais pas suffisamment pour le faire sortir de sa tanière. Un nouveau tour suit un nouvel écho. La couette est prête à étouffer le brun. A qui est cette voix, déjà ? Un autre tour. Le nez sensible s'enfonce dans l'oreiller. Le ventre d'Allison est tellement plus confortable et l'odeur de sa peau est bien plus agréable. Un écho, encore. Un autre tour. Le sommeil est un poisson rouge à la mémoire défaillante. Un bruit. Quel bruit ?

— « Scott ! »

Un grognement, sans méchanceté, juste ennuyé. Pourquoi se lever ? Le lit est bien. Il est confortable. Il est douillet. Et puis, il ne veut pas commencer une nouvelle journée. Elle ne pourrait égaler la veille. La veille était extraordinaire. Il la voudrait éternelle. Allison était splendide, rayonnante, magnifique. Scott ne s'était jamais senti aussi complet que la veille. Il s'était senti en accord avec lui-même. Comme s'il se découvrait lui-même pour la première fois de sa vie. Et il avait eu l'impression de découvrir Allison pour la première fois aussi. Il était pourtant sûr qu'elle n'avait rien changé, mais c'était comme si tout avait changé. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il ne pourrait se passer d'elle, mais depuis la veille c'était juste comme s'il ne pouvait, en vérité, plus vivre sans elle. Elle n'était plus seulement son point d'ancrage, elle était son ancre, son bateau, l'étendue d'eau indomptable sans laquelle il n'avait plus raison d'être, ses rêves…

Il faut dire qu'ils avaient fait ça bien. Ils avaient attendu. Ils s'étaient éloignés. Ils avaient même rencontrés d'autres personnes. Allison était partie en France pendant toutes les vacances. Il avait fait un road trip avec Stiles et Isaac. Mais rien n'y avait fait. Leurs sentiments n'avaient pas changé. L'attirance était irrésistible. L'attente avait été interminable. Mais ils avaient pris le temps. Ils étaient repartis de zéro. Ils avaient pris le temps de sortir. Ils avaient parlé, beaucoup. Ils avaient ri, plus encore. Ils avaient échangé des regards impatients, à la dérobée. Ils avaient osé des gestes tendres, sans pouvoir se cacher. Ils avaient succombé, enfin. Ils s'étaient retrouvés et se quitteraient plus jamais.

— « Scott ! Allison va arriver et tu ne seras pas prêt !

— Allison… »

Des pas dans l'escalier. La patience a des limites. Un grognement. Scott déteint sur Mélissa. Il connait sa mère. Ses pas deviennent rageurs quand elle est agacée. Ils claquent sur le parquet du couloir et résonnent trop fort pour ses petites oreilles de lycan. Il prévoit le coup. Un coussin sur la tête étouffera un peu l'énervement de sa mère.

Étrange…Le coussin ne suffit normalement pas à obtenir un parfais silence. La prise est relâchée. Le coussin respire. Scott aussi. Les pas résonnent à peine. Pas d'agacement à noter. Mais ils sont vifs, dynamiques, légers et joueurs…en fait ça ressemble plutôt à la démarche de…

— « Argggh ! »

Une exclamation. Un faux gémissement de douleur meurt étouffé dans le coussin devenu bien lourd.

— « Isaac…

— Debout feignasse !

— Tu es lourd.

— Tu es fort. Soulève-moi !

— Je ne parlais pas que de cette lourdeur là…

— « Je sais. Allez ! Boude pas.

— Je ne boude pas.

— Pourquoi tu traînes autant alors ?

— Ça va. C'est qu'un barbecue. Et puis je doute que Derek veuille me voir débarquer avec Allison !

— Scott…tu es irrécupérable. Enfin, peu importe. C'est important, alors lève-toi !

— Au risque de me répéter : c'est un barbecue. Pas un mariage…

— Magne-toi ! »

La porte se ferme. Le brun soupire. Pourquoi tant d'agitation juste pour un barbecue ?! Une couette est repoussée. Un grommellement résonne. Le souvenir d'un Isaac lui sautant dessus sans ménagement l'empêche de se laisser retomber dans le lit. Se préparer ne lui prend pas trop de temps. Ses affaires ont été préparées à l'avance par sa mère. Un pantalon beige et une chemise à manches courtes en lin blanc.

Allison sera là. Pour elle, et seulement pour elle, il prend un peu plus de temps. Il doit se raser de près. Les trois poils qui se battaient en duels ont été remplacés par une toison qui repousse trop vite. Les joies de la lycanthropie ! La barbe n'est plus. Disparue. Chassée par l'impitoyable rasoir qui y a laissé sa lame. Le peigne, lui, ne vient pas à bout des mèches rebelles du jeune loup. Le gel arrive en soutient. Miracle à la consistance douteuse. Arme ultime du loup-garou à la pointe de la mode. Arme qui en fait, ne vaut pas grand-chose face aux doigts délicats d'Allison qui adore passer sa main dans les cheveux de Scott. Arme qui, disons-le franchement, ne vaut absolument rien face aux shampoings fraternels d'Isaac. A croire, dans ce cas précis, que le gel fuit les mèches brunes à l'approche des doigts chatouilleur du lycan aux boucles dorées.

Un regard dans le miroir. Les yeux luisent d'or. L'excitation de la revoir est là, tout comme elle d'ailleurs. Son odeur est reconnaissable entre toutes. Elle l'arrache enfin à la salle de bain. Ce qui arrache un grognement à Mélissa. Une simple odeur est plus forte qu'une matinée de bataille. Elle ne s'y fait pas encore. Et ça, ça arrache un rire à Isaac. Il sait ce que Mélissa n'est pas la seule à avoir du mal à se faire à ce genre de chose.

Un grognement, encore. De Scott cette fois-ci. C'est le monde à l'envers. Le voilà invité chez Derek, pour un barbecue…chez DEREK ! Le type le plus grognon qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Le gars le plus associable qui existe. The Big Bad Wolf, comme l'appelle Stiles, l'invite à un barbecue. Scott se demande s'il n'est pas en plein rêve…Ou cauchemar… Ça reste encore à déterminer.

— « Magne-toi, Scott ! Les marches s'impatientent de te sentir les dévaler ! »

Les jolis yeux chocolat fixent une éventuelle mystérieuse entité qui squatterait, à ce qu'il parait, tout là-haut. Prière silencieuse pour que Stiles arrête de déteindre sur Isaac.

Les marches craquent. Elles aussi se rebellent. Impatientes et sensibles. Elles se laissent chatouiller par les pas nonchalant du loup-garou. Elles n'ont pas le choix de toute façon. Scott sourit, sadique. Le voilà content de ne pas être le seul à se plaindre d'être sollicité si tôt un jour de repos.

Isaac le taquine, encore. Mais Scott l'ignore. Un vent royal. Un vrai blizzard. Une bourrasque qui n'a pourtant rien d'une vengeance. Scott ne boude pas. Il est juste bouche bée. Et ce n'est pas vraiment qu'il ignore Isaac, c'est plutôt que son esprit est en état de choc. Il n'est pas le seul à être sur son trente-et-un. Sa mère a enfilé une jolie robe couleur rose pâle serrée la taille avec une ceinture gris-argent. Il ne l'avait plus vue vêtue de la sorte depuis que son père les avaient quittés. Il l'avait vue porter des robes noires, simples mais classes, pour sortir le soir à quelques rendez-vous qui se voulaient romantiques. Mais pas de jolies robes d'été qui respirent le bonheur et la légèreté. Comme si elle-même se sentait légère, heureuse. D'ailleurs son visage rayonne. En fait elle est heureuse. Et ça le rend heureux. Elle mérite le bonheur. Il a beau grogner le matin, il admire vraiment Mélissa. Il aime sa mère. Savoir qu'elle va bien, c'est tout ce qui compte. Mais il y a tout de même un truc qui le chiffonne.

— « Maman, tu as un truc de prévu aujourd'hui ?

— Le même que toi. Allez, on y va. Nous sommes déjà en retard ! »

Il se tourne vers Isaac. Lui aussi a quelque chose de changé. Déjà, il est aussi sur son trente-et-un. Certes, Isaac a toujours été classe. Il faut dire aussi que Derek et Peter ne sont pas en reste et savent s'habiller…Surtout Peter. Mais là, Scott remarque à peine le pantalon de costume et la chemise en lin. C'est autre chose qui a changé. Quelque chose de bien plus profond. Cette lueur de terreur qui n'avait pas quitté son regard même après la mort de son père, n'est plus. La peur a déguerpi. Elle a été chassée. Scott est content pour lui. Isaac est plus sûr de lui. Il est heureux et sa se sent. Il se sent en confiance dans ce monde, il se laisse être lui-même, enfin. Et c'est beau à voir, car Isaac est magnifique. Scott ne peut que le reconnaître. Qu'il soit un homme ne change rien à sa beauté craquante. Le sourire du louveteau ferait fondre n'importe qui. A part peut-être Derek…il ne fond pas Derek. Ce n'est pas un bloc de glace, c'est un bloc de pierre ce type !

— « Isaac, t'as quelque chose de changé…

— Ah bon ?

— Ouais…je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais…on dirait que tu…es toi…désolé c'est débile… »

Comment expliquer cela ? Mais peut-être n'est-ce pas nécessaire. Le sourire qu'affiche Isaac est comme une preuve qu'il a compris. Mais compris quoi ? Même Scott n'est pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il voulait dire.

— « Oh, toi ! Tu as fait des folies avec Allison, hier !

— Euh… » Quel rapport ?

— « On parle de moi ? »

La voilà. Magnifique. Incroyable. Ses cheveux bruns, souples et soyeux, sont tressés sur le côté droit de sa tête et relâchés sur son épaule gauche. C'est probablement Lydia qui lui a appris. La blonde vénitienne aime cette mode. C'est vrai que ça va très bien à Allison. Elle porte une belle robe écrue et doré. Sa peau est parfait, son sourire est à se damner, ses yeux sont hypnotisant. Scott se déconnecte du reste. Seule Allison compte désormais. Au moins pendant quelques secondes.

Elle s'approche. Son parfum si délicat empli l'air de Scott. Elle dépose tendrement ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Un instant délectable. Mais Scott revient vite sur Terre. Une partie de son esprit est toujours concentré sur Allison, mais il arrive aussi à se reconnecter au monde présent…au reste du monde en fait…à Isaac en l'occurrence. Son sourire est d'ailleurs lourd d'un sens que Scott ne saisit pas.

— « Oui, avoue Isaac. Je disais que tu as vu le loup hier ! »

Le voilà qui part, à la suite de Mélissa exaspérée mais amusée, en laissant derrière lui l'écho d'un éclat de rire. Scott devient pivoine. Comment ose-t-il ?

— « Isaac ! » grogne le brun en s'avançant vers la porte.

— « Oui, c'est moi… » répond-t-il en entrant dans la voiture sans même se retourner.

A quoi bon. Scott sait qu'Isaac n'a pas besoin de le voir pour deviner la tête qu'il fait. Il est rouge tomate. Allison rit. Elle est belle. Ça l'amuse plus que ça l'offusque. Scott se sent vexé un instant. La seconde suivante, il oublie tout. Le sourire d' Allison peut éclipser n'importe quoi tant il est chaleureux.

Elle prend sa main. Il la suit en toute confiance. Il s'assoit enfin sur la banquette arrière avec la chasseuse. Ses doigts sont si fins, si délicats et sa peau est si douce. Il la suivrait n'importe où. Scott jette tout de même un regard noir à Isaac. Même si elle sourit, Allison est gênée…presque autant que lui. Comment Isaac a-t-il pu dire cela devant Mélissa ? Certes, elle est parfaitement consciente que son fils et Allison ne se contentent pas d'une relation platonique, mais de là à dire une chose pareille devant elle.

Mais dans la voiture, visiblement, Scott et Allison son bien les seuls à être gênés. La banquette arrière est silencieuse, mais ce n'est absolument pas le cas à l'avant. Mélissa est étrangement excitée. A croire qu'elle s'apprête à vivre une aventure incroyable. Isaac, lui, est un peu plus calme, mais il est d'humeur taquine.

— « Alors, vous avez posé vos vacances ? demande-t-il à l'infirmière.

— Oui, mais je ne sais vraiment pas quoi mettre dans ma valise. Il refuse de me dire où il m'emmène, l'animal !

— En tout cas, je suis certain que ça va vous plaire.

— Toi, tu sais où il m'emmène !

— Où QUI t'emmène ?» interrompt Scott, intrigué par cette étrange conversation. Il ne savait même pas que sa mère prenait des vacances.

— « Isaac, dis-moi où c'est ! demande Mélissa en ignorant l'intervention de son fils.

— Désolée, madame MacCall, j'ai fait une promesse.

— Maman, de qui vous parlez ? tente à nouveau Scott, sans succès.

— Isaac… ?

— Maman, tente Scott, encore.

— Allison… continue Isaac qui trouve cela très drôle.

— Madame MacCall, enchaîne Allison.

— Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ? demande Scott, perdu.

— Nous sommes arrivés, » annonce simplement Allison en faisant un signe vers la maison.

Mélissa reporte son attention sur la partie du terrain réservée au parking. Scott reste sans voix. Vraisemblablement, ils sont loin d'être les seuls invités. Le brouhaha ambiant qui fait rage du côté jardin lui parvient rapidement à l'oreille.

— « Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de monde ? s'exclame le jeune loup. Depuis quand Derek invite des gens ? Depuis quand les gens l'apprécient ? Et depuis quand supporte-il les gens ?

— Décidément, il était vraiment temps qu'elle le rencontre, soupire Isaac en descendant de voiture.

— A qui le dis-tu ! » renchérit Mélissa.

Le jeune homme peine à le croire. Le Derek qu'il connait ne supporte personne. Et personne ne l'aime. Il aimerait tellement que Stiles soit là. Lui aussi sera certainement surpris, contrairement à Mélissa, Isaac et même Allison. Stiles, lui saura résoudre cette énigme. Il doit l'appeler. Il sort son téléphone, mais Allison pose sa main sur la sienne, lui intimant de laisser tomber. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils arrivent dans le jardin. Scott s'immobilise.

Le nombre de voiture a arraché des remarques. Le nombre d'invités, dispersés dans le jardin, ne provoque rien d'autre qu'un silence de stupéfaction. Le côté jardin, sans être noir de monde — faut pas abuser non plus, c'est quand même Derek— accueille une bonne trentaine de personnes.

Scott parcourt rapidement la foule du regard. Il reconnait la majeure partie des gens parmi lesquels Lydia, Jackson, Boyd, Erica, qui a survécu de justesse, Danny, le Sheriff Stilinsky, quelques joueurs de Lacrosse, les amis du club de journalisme d'investigation de Stiles… Il sent aussi quelques loups qu'il ne connait pas ainsi que d'autres, appartenant à une meute de New Yok et une meute venue du Canada, qu'il a côtoyées lors du combat contre Deucalion. Deaton et Cora sont aussi de la partie. Il y a même l'un des deux jumeaux, celui qui était chargé de séduire Lydia à l'arrivée de la meute. Scott ne sait pas les reconnaître, mais il sait que ça ne peut être que lui puisque son frère est mort en voulant protéger Danny de Kali.

Tout ceci n'a pas de sens ! Que font-ils tous là ? Même Chris Argent est présent ! Voilà un loup perdu, presque persuadé d'avoir consommé des hallucinogènes car tout ceci semble trop incroyable pour être réel. Est-ce réel ? Il se le demande puisque tous les autres agissent comme si de rien n'était. Comme si c'était parfaitement normal qu'il y ait autant de monde ici et que certaines personnes soient en présence les unes des autres sans que rien de dramatique n'arrive. Allison l'abandonne dans l'incompréhension la plus totale pour aller rejoindre Lydia. Mélissa a également disparu de son champ de vision mais Stiles, lui, vient d'y rentrer.

— « Stiles !

— Scott, mon pote ! Ça va ? T'as l'air complètement paumé, mon vieux.

— Commet ne pas l'être ? Attends, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre toi ?

— De quoi ?

— Bah, tout ce monde…chez Derek…pour un barbecue…T'as pas l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche, toi ? »

Cette expression sur le visage de son ami lui donne une impression de déjà vu. Isaac a eu la même peu auparavant. C'est un mélange de soulagement et d'amusement relevé d'un air condescendant.

— « Laisse-moi deviner, Allison a vu le loup hier soir.

— Que…C'est quoi le rapport ?!

— Stiles, toutes mes félicitations ! » interrompt la voix chantante de Peter qui passe son bras autour des épaules de Stiles pour l'inciter à rejoindre tout le monde.

— « Merci, Peter.

— Félicitation de quoi ? » demande Scott.

A ce stade, le pauvre lycan, n'est même plus perdu, Alice au pays des merveilles était bien moins paumée que lui. Il serait plutôt dans Scott au pays du grand n'importe quoi, selon lui.

— « Ah Scott, tant que je te tiens, où est ta mère ? »

Et Peter l'ignore. Pour lui aussi tout semble normal. Et puis pourquoi voudrait-il voir Mélissa ? Pense-t-il vraiment que Scott va le laisser l'approcher ?

— « Elle est avec mon père. »

Et voilà que son meilleur ami le trahit. A quoi pense-t-il ? Peter est un prédateur !

— « Tu sais que ça la rend folle de ne pas savoir où tu l'emmènes, fais remarquer Stiles à l'oncle de Derek.

— Quoi ? »

Une nouvelle exclamation d'incompréhension. Peter emmène sa mère quelque part ? Et tout le monde laisse faire ça ?!

— « Tu dis ça, mais toi aussi ça te rend dingue de ne pas savoir où il t'emmène », réplique Peter d'un air moqueur.

Stiles se contente de grommeler et Peter rit de plus belle, sans prêter attention à l'état de stupéfaction et d'incompréhension de Scott. Tout ceci est une grosse blague. Un rêve. Mais tout de même, il aimerait comprendre.

— « Hey ! J'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique ! Depuis quand TOI », un doigt vise Peter, « tu sors avec ma mère ? Et depuis quand TOI », le doigt accusateur se tourne vers Stiles, « tu t'entends si bien avec ce psychopathe », retour du doigt sur Peter, « Et tant qu'à faire j'aimerais aussi bien savoir depuis quand Isaac et Danny sortent ensemble ? Depuis quand c'est normal que Aiden bécote Cora sans se faire arracher la gorge par Derek ? Depuis quand Erica est enceinte ? Et putain de merde pourquoi vous souriez tous ?!

— Un problème ? »

Derek. Enfin, l'hôte de ce barbecue étrange se pointe. Il s'approche avec un air inquiet. Lui aussi a changé. Il semble serein, tranquille…heureux…non…le plus étonnant est qu'il est expressif. Il décapsule tranquillement une bière et la tend à Scott.

— « Tiens, Scott, bois. Tu dois avoir soif après ce monologue. »

Stiles se tourne vers l'alpha et affiche un grand sourire.

— « Allison a vu le loup hier.

— Ooh ! »

Derek comprend. Scott toujours pas. Et pourtant, Derek agit comme si de rien n'était en tendant une bière à Peter avant de s'éloigner.

— « Oui, Allison a vu le loup hier ! s'exclame le loup perdu. On a couché ensemble. On a fait l'amour. Et ça n'a jamais été aussi bon qu'hier soir. Voilà ! Vous êtes contents ! Maintenant arrêtez de lancer cette déduction à tout va, ça n'a rien à voir avec l'étrangeté de tout ce qu'il se passe ici ! »

Le silence, pur, simple, seul. Même les animaux le respectent. Tous les regards sont rivés sur le loup un peu beaucoup perdu. Allison ne sait plus où se mettre et Scott est rouge de gêne et d'agacement. Un agacement qui ne cesse de croitre à mesure qu'il aperçoit les sourires en coin de l'assistance. Il ne reprend un semblant de contenance que lorsqu'il entend le ricanement de Stiles. Si même son meilleur pote se fout de lui, autant qu'il aille s'enterrer tout de suite dans un champ d'aconit !

Scott se tourne vers lui et se rend compte qu'il ne s'agit pas vraiment de moquerie. Ça ressemble plus à un rire attendri.

— « Scott, je ne parlais pas de ce loup-là, explique Stiles.

— Comment ça ?

— Allison a rencontré le loup, le vrai. Celui qui vit en toi depuis la morsure.

— Non, je ne me suis pas transformé hier.

— Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'être transformé pour qu'elle le rencontre, pour qu'il soit vu, » informe Peter.

Une preuve. Scott n'y croira pas sinon. Peter le sait. Un regard à l'assemblée et les voilà tous à se montrer. A montrer leur loup. Les yeux brillent. De l'or, du bleu et du rouge. Presque tous les lycans présents laissent avancer leur loup au plus proche de leur âme. Scott les voie, les loups. Il sent leur présence. Il sent aussi leur lien. Il comprend que c'est bel et bien possible. Mais il ne comprend toujours pas comment ils ont pu le savoir…avant lui.

— "Admettons. Mais comment as-tu pu le deviner ? Comment tous vous avez pu le deviner? Même ma mère semble l'avoir comprit toute seule !

— Parce que tu prends enfin conscience de ce qu'il se passe autour de toi."

Scott reste muet. Quel est le rapport ? L'humain le voit bien, alors il reprend son explication.

— "Quand un loup-garou trouve son compagnon, le loup à l'intérieur s'agite. Il ne se tient pas tranquille tant qu'il n'a pas été présenté. L'humain commence à ne faire attention à rien d'autre qu'à son compagnon.

— De là à ne pas voir une relation entre Peter et ma mère ou la grossesse d'Erica…

— Scott, ça fait presque deux ans que tu fais attendre ton loup. Ca n'est pas si étonnant que ça, » réplique Derek en revenant deux bières à la main pour Stiles et lui.

Un moment est nécessaire. Il faut réordonner les choses. Cette impression de rêve n'est pas totalement fausse. Il n'avait juste pas comprit que plutôt que d'être plongé dans un rêve, il venait, en fait, d'être réveillé. Il a loupé tellement de choses à rester prisonnier de ce rêve où seule existait Allison. Il comprend mieux, aussi, pourquoi il se sentait si complet la veille. Allison le connaissait enfin entièrement. Et la vie, sa vie, n'allait être que plus belle. Il allait enfin tout voir et voir Allison sublimer tout le reste par sa simple présence. Il revient à nouveau au présent en voyant Derek tendre sa bière pour trinquer.

— « A ton réveil.

— Au réveil de Scotty ! » renchérit Stiles.

Et tous suivent. Une foule en harmonie. Une famille unie. Une meute soudée. Voilà ce qu'ils sont. Et leur complicité résonne au milieu des tintements de verres et des bouteilles plus ou moins remplies ou vides — tout dépend de la façon dont on le voit — par la fête. L'ambiance enivre de bonheur. Les soucis se sont enfuis, la queue entre les pattes.

Scott trinque de bon cœur, enfin réveillé et conscient de tous ceci, en enlaçant la taille d' Allison, venue le rejoindre.

— « Stiles, je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'ai vraiment pas été un bon ami du coup.

— T'inquiète mon vieux. On est aussi passé par là, » le rassure-t-il.

Un sourcil haussé. On ? Scotty boit une gorgée de sa bière mais son esprit essaye de capter une information qui semble lui avoir échappé.

— « Mais Derek connaissait le phénomène, donc il n'a pas attendu aussi longtemps que toi, explique Stiles en buvant à son tour.

— Derek ? »

Un éclat. Pas de l'esprit de Scott. Pas encore. Pas si vite. Non. Un éclat de métal. Un métal blanc. Un anneau fin, poli, gravé, à un doigt de la main tenant la bière. Pas n'importe quel doigt. Porter un anneau ici, signifie beaucoup de choses. Le regard glisse. L'alpha en porte un aussi. Un anneau à l'annulaire. La main puissante, porteuse de l'anneau vient se loger dans le dos du jeune hyperactif. Scott voit alors son ami se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de l'Alpha.

Un éclat. De l'esprit de Scott cette fois. Scott a enfin compris le but premier de ce barbecue. Et Derek et Stiles reçoive une vivifiante douche à la bière en cadeau de fiançailles.

* * *

Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de la fin mais bon. C'était plus un délire qu'autre chose. Ce que j'adore dans les sterek...en plus du sterek, c'est la façon dont Scott l'apprend et comment il réagit, alors voilà. Cet OS est le premier d'une série intitulé "Sterek Revelation" (oui, le titre a changé, mais certains lecteurs m'ont donné de bons défis qui ont nécessité un changement de titre pour la série.

Laissez-moi une petite review. Ces OS vont aussi me permettre de m'essayer à d'autres style d'écriture. Comme des défis pour moi. Du coup, si vous avez des idées à me soumettre tant dans le style, le narrateur, où la situation, n'hésitez pas, j'adorerai relever vos défis ^^

xoxo

Myko


	2. Un réveil bien bruyant

Et voilà le deuxième OS de la série. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, j'avais l'image d'un Scott arrivant en rogne en criant contre Derek, du coup j'ai essayé d'en sortir un truc…

Comme le premier, je suis moyennement convaincue par ma fin, mais bon. Là encore ça vient d'un délire.

Disclaimer: Malheureusement, quoi que je fasse, les personnage et la storyline ne sont toujours pas à moi!

Je rappelle aussi que cet OS a déjà été posté hier mais en solo. J'essayerai toutefois de les poster simultanément dorénavant (en solitaire et en chapitre de Sterek Revelation)

* * *

C'est l'heure des remerciements.

Donc voilà merci à tous mes petits wolfies.

D'abord un merci à tous ceux qui ont lu l'OS en solitaire.

Merci à Roseraie De Pierrepont, marco29830, CLAllRE, gleek-forever-3 et p'tite-Najoua-14 pour l'ajout de la fic à votre liste des favorites.

Merci à marco29830, CLAllRE, EvilAngel38 et gleek-forever-3 pour avoir posé une alerte sur la fic (même si du coup il n'y aura pas d'autre chapitre, ça me fais super plaisir).

Merci à CLAllRE de m'avoir ajouté dans la liste de tes auteurs favoris et toujours à CLAllRE mais aussi à gleek-forever-3 pour la pose d'alerte auteur grâce à cette fic. Ça me fais chaud au cœur^^ J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus par mes autres histoire.

Merci à sakuraetsasuke, marco29830, EvilAngel38 et sagahan pour leurs reviews, d'ailleurs :

sagahan (Guest) : Merci^^ J'espère que les autres Os qui seront postés indépendamment les uns des autres mais aussi sur le fil « Sterek revelation » te plairont aussi si tu les lis^^

Voilà pour toutes les actions faites sur l'OS posté seul (bah oui, je remercie ici, après tout c'est la même histoire ^^)

Et surtout, merci à Sagahan, sakuraetsasuke, EvilAngel38 et gleek-forever-3 de me suivre et de suivre l'histoire jusqu'ici.

Bienvenue à Leyla KTK et merci de m'avoir ajoutée dans tes author alert et d'avoir ajouté Sterek Revelation en favorite et en alerte.

Bienvenue et merci également à Cherrylila pour la story alert.

Et enfin, la réponse à la review Anonyme :

Sagahan : c'est génial, contente que ça te plaisir^^en plus tu me laisse une deuxième review^^ merci

* * *

Bon et bien je vous laisse avec ce nouvel OS, posté hier en solo. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

**Un réveil bien bruyant**

* * *

« Derek ! »

Voilà Scott ! Et il est vraisemblablement en colère. Qu'est-ce que Derek a fait cette fois-ci ?

« Derek ! »

Non, mais il va baisser d'un ton, oui ? Il est encore tôt. Isaac vient de se lever et il a beau être adorable, il peut vite s'énerver tant qu'il n'a pas bu son café. Par chance, Cleya et Aaron, un couple qui fait partie de la meute de Derek, ne sont pas là ce matin. La rousse plantureuse possède des griffes acérées qu'elle aurait eu un malin plaisir à planter dans la gorge de Scott pour le faire taire. En tant que loup-garou, Aaron guérit vite. Heureusement parce que je ne doute pas une seconde qu'il a bien conscience qu'elle aussi est un loup pendant leurs ébats. J'ai déjà vu Cleya redescendre avant lui et aller déposer en T-shirt en lambeaux et taché de sang à la poubelle.

Isaac se moque souvent d'eux par rapport à ça. Il ne cesse de faire remarquer que si Derek n'avait pas un compte en banque bien rempli, Aaron serait obligé d'aller au lycée à poil à force. Il faut dire que derrière ses airs de Bad Boy mal léché, Derek est un véritable bourreau de travail. Cascadeur de renom, même si c'est sous un nom d'emprunt, il est autant demandé pour ses talents de conduite que pour ses talents au combat. Il fait aussi des essais sur circuits pour les grandes marques automobiles et travaille comme journaliste dans le même domaine. Du coup la meute vit assez bien, d'autant plus que chacun essaye d'y apporter sa pierre en ramenant un peu d'argent par des jobs étudiants.

« Derek ! Il faut que je te parle ! »

C'est dingue, il fait tellement de boucan que je ne m'entends même plus penser. N'est-il pas conscient qu'il n'a nullement besoin de crier pour que Derek l'entende ? C'est un loup-garou ! Il entend quelqu'un qui parle à voix basse à plusieurs dizaines de mètres, alors pas la peine de hausser la voix !

J'hésite à aller lui dire moi-même de la fermer, mais Isaac me devance. Je l'entends traîner de la patte en direction de la cuisine.

« Scott, sérieux baisse d'un ton, il n'est même pas huit heure et c'est le week end. »

« Je me fiche que ce soit le week-end ! Comment peux-tu laisser faire ça ?! »

« Aah, tu me fatigues…Si tu le réveilles, je te préviens, je ne te viendrais pas en soutien pour gérer Derek. Tu te démerdes ! »

Voilà…maintenant, Isaac est de mauvais poil ! Scott sérieux tu abuses. Je soupire en préparant la tasse de café caramel d'Isaac. Il entre dans la cuisine, laissant Scott dans le hall, et vient m'enlacer et poser son museau sur mon épaule.

« Bien dormi ?

Pas assez, me répond-t-il.

Ça, ce n'est pas à cause de Scott.

Je sais. L'entraînement de Derek va être costaud aujourd'hui. Mais je me serais bien passé d'autant de boucan au réveil.

J'espère qu'il ne mettra pas Derek de trop mauvais poil. Je veux te récupérer entier ! »

Il me sourit. Son sourire est vraiment trop craquant. Comment aurais-je pu résister à ce sourire ? Qui le pourrait d'ailleurs ? Je suis content qu'il soit resté le bêta de Derek. C'est très égoïste, je sais, mais comme ça, je peux le voir assez souvent, plus que s'il s'était soumis à Scott. Je repense encore à la première fois où il est venu à l'université pour me faire la surprise. C'est même Derek qui avait eu l'idée. C'était l'un des meilleurs week-ends de ma vie.

« A quoi penses-tu ? me demande-t-il.

A la première fois où vous êtes venu à l'université.

Et c'est ce souvenir qui te tire un si beau sourire ?

Oui. Ca et le fait que tu ais choisi de rester avec Derek.

Comment ça ?

Tu aurais aussi bien pu te soumettre à Scott, choisir sa meute.

J'étais proche de Scott comme un frère…je le serais toujours s'il n'avait pas commencé à monter sa meute. Je pense que je le suis toujours un peu en fait. Mais malgré tout je sentais un lien avec Derek. A l'époque, je ne savais pas ce que j'étais pour lui. Et Scott, contrairement à Derek, ne bridait pas ses sentiments.

Tu y a pensé.

A rejoindre la meute de Scott ? Oui. Et puis j'ai vu ce que j'attendais de voir depuis très longtemps chez Derek.

Quoi donc ?

La peur de me perdre…de nous perdre. Je croyais qu'il ne tenait pas à nous, que nous n'étions que des soldats. Mais quand j'ai vu la peur de le perdre lui dans ses yeux, j'ai compris qu'il n'était pas insensible contrairement à ce qu'il essaye de faire croire. J'ai aussi cru que ce n'était que pour lui, mais ça aussi, j'ai compris que c'était faux. Derek s'est toujours inquiété, pour chacun d'entre nous, c'est juste qu'il s'empêcher de le montrer…ou peut-être qu'il ne savait pas comment faire.

Décidément l'intervention de la louve a fait des miracles, dis-je en riant.

Fais gaffe. Ne l'appelle pas comme ça en sa présence, ça l'horripile.

Ne me dit pas que tu crains sa colère.

Bien plus que celle de Derek en vérité. »

Je ris à nouveau, mais ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça en vérité. Derek n'est plus le seul à nous diriger maintenant…il n'est plus seul tout cours en fait. Et, j'ai beau ne pas me transformer la nuit, je fais tout de même partie de cette meute. Je peux le sentir. Ils m'ont tous adopté. Même Derek.

Je continue de préparer le petit-déjeuner, amenant quelques tartines grillées à table, et je vois alors Isaac lever le museau de son café. L'instant d'après, le grincement de la porte d'entrée est déjà étouffé par le bruit sourd du corps de Scott rencontrant le mur du hall.

« Non, mais tu vas la fermer, oui ?

Comme Stiles doit la fermer en obéissant à chacun de tes ordres ? Désolé, mais, moi, je n'ai pas peur de toi. Je ne suis plus un bêta Derek, ne l'oublie pas ! »

Mais quelle mouche l'a piquée ? Et puis, on ne risque pas de l'oublier que c'est un alpha maintenant. Il n'a même pas conscience du nombre de meute, cherchant à faire tomber le « vrai alpha », on a repoussé sans même qu'il soit au courant de leur existence.

« Tu vois, c'est pour ça aussi que je suis resté avec Derek, souffle Isaac. Scott n'a pas conscience de tout ce qui l'entoure, pas tout le temps. »

Je ne sais pas s'il fait seulement référence aux meutes ennemies mais je comprends bien son choix. Dès qu'Allison est dans les parages, Scott devient un vrai crétin. Cela dit, elle n'est pas mieux. Pour elle Scott est un gentil loup-garou, mais les autres peuvent tous aller crever dans une prairie fleurie d'aconit. Le pire c'est qu'elle a essayé de séduire Isaac cette garce ! Soit disant qu'elle était perdue. Ouais bah elle est souvent perdue je trouve. Et dans ses moments de perdition, soit elle essaye de tuer l'homme que j'aime, soit elle essaye de se le taper. Alors forcément, plus on est loin d'elle, mieux je me porte !

Et Scott se remet à crier. Derek est juste à côté de lui, mais il continue à crier.

« Tu te sers de lui, comme tu te sers de tout le monde, Derek ! Et je refuse de te laisser faire ça ! Stiles est un type génial ! Ce n'est pas ton bêta. Il est humain et fragile. Tu dois le laisser vivre sa vie désormais ! Tu dois le tenir éloigner de toute ces conneries ! T'as pas le droit de l'utiliser comme tu le fais ! Il a des émotions et toi tu les ignore. Ce n'est pas un simple moteur de recherche que tu peux utiliser quand tu veux. Ce n'est pas un robot invincible ! Alors, laisse le tranquille et ne l'approche plus jamais !

Ca y est, tu as fini ?, demande Derek d'une voix lassée.

J'ai encore plein d'argument si t'as pas compris ! Laisse-le partir. Maintenant !

J'ai compris ce que t'allais me dire rien qu'en t'entendant inspirer pour parler, abruti.

Où est-il ? Laisse-le partir !

Il…et merde… Suis-moi…»

Derek soupire et semble relâcher Scott. L'instant d'après ils entrent dans la cuisine. Un regard me suffit pour que je me remette au fourneau. Je profite du silence de Scott instauré par la surprise de me voir ici.

« Un thé fort ou un chocolat chaud ? demandé-je

Un thé doux plutôt. Vu l'heure, il ne parviendra jamais à s'endormir avant de partir. Mais il faut qu'il reste calme.

Fais lui quelques pancakes au sirop d'érable. Même à moitié endormi, il a toujours faim, ajoute Isaac.

Derek, où est Stiles ?! demande Scott, toujours énervé.

Allison a rompu ou quoi ? demande Isaac, agacé.

Quoi ? Non, je...

Elle est partie en France pour un camp de tir à l'arc », marmonne la petite voix d'un Stiles encore endormi.

La porte de la cuisine se referme doucement derrière lui et il s'approche d'un pas traînant et fatigué.

« Stiles ! Tu vas bien ? Non, mais sérieux Derek ! Regarde le, il est complètement exté…nu…é. »

Enfin il la ferme ! Alléluia ! En même temps, il y a de quoi. Stiles vient jute de plonger dans les bras de Derek.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande Scott.

Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis fatigué. 'me sers de ses pec' comme d'un coussin, répond mollement Stiles, la voix étouffée par le T-shirt de notre alpha.

C'est confortable ? demandé-je, amusé par la réaction de Scott.

T'as pas idée mon petit Danny ! T'as pas idée…. »

Isaac n'est pas mal non plus dans le genre, encore que c'est plutôt lui qui se sert de moi comme oreiller. Scott reste muet comme une carpe tandis que je dépose un bol de chocolat chaud épais et une assiette de pancakes recouverts de sirop d'érable sur la table. Derek écarte Stiles de lui et l'incite à s'asseoir, avant de s'installer à ses côtés tandis que moi-même, je m'assois près d'Isaac. Scott, lui, reste debout, la bouche ouverte, l'air, soyons honnête, complètement débile.

« Scott, assis-toi…conseille Derek.

Non, je ne vais pas m'assoir, Derek. Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! Tu te rends compte de son état ? De comment il doit se sentir aujourd'hui ?» s'énerve-t-il en s'approchant de Derek, l'air menaçant.

Isaac réagit au quart de tour et se lève. Personne ne touche à notre alpha. Même si je ne suis qu'un humain, Derek est mon alpha, et tout comme Isaac, je suis prêt à me mettre en Scott et Derek s'il le faut. Je ne sais pas si c'est juste le fait qu'il m'ait accepté et considéré comme partie intégrante de la meute dès le début, ou si c'est une sorte de lien établi parce que je suis le compagnon d'Isaac, mais, même humain, je sens ce besoin de tout faire pour le protéger. Même si en vérité, le plus souvent, c'est lui qui nous protège d'ailleurs. Bref, je suis sur le qui-vive et Isaac est déjà levé et il grogne. Scott le regarde, surpris et grogne instinctivement sur Isaac. Je me lève aussitôt en serrant les poings et Derek laisse rougeoyer ses iris en grognant à son tour envers Scott. Nul ne touchera à quelqu'un de la meute sans en payer les conséquences.

« Calmez-vous. »

Stiles a parlé. Sa voix, bien que toujours endormie, est exceptionnellement calme et posée. Pour lui qui a tendance à dire tout ce qui lui passe par la tête en laissant sa voix faire des hauts et des bas en fonction des mots expulsés par ses lèvres, parler avec une voix aussi posée peut paraître étrange. Mais nous avons l'habitude. Il a toujours cette voix quand il nous donne un ordre. Et comme toujours, nous nous exécutons sans rechigner. Tous autant que nous sommes.

Nous nous penchons sur nos bols et reprenons le petit-déjeuner comme si de rien n'était.

« Qu'est-ce que…

Toi aussi Scott. Calme-toi et assis-toi. »

Scott ne l'a sans doute jamais entendu comme ça, alors il s'exécute lui aussi.

« Arrêt un peu de flipper tu veux ? demande Stiles en engloutissant ses pancakes. Je suis fatigué, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas de leur faute. Tu sais très bien que je dors très mal quand l'anniversaire de la mort de ma mère approche.

Oui, c'est pour ça…

Que tu es venu, je sais. Nous irons ensemble au cimetière. Comme tous les ans, à l'heure de sa mort. Et j'y retournerai, à midi, son heure préférée, avec mon père, comme tous les ans. Je n'avais pas oublié. Derek non plus d'ailleurs, mais il espérait me voir dormir avant que je te rejoigne.

Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Pourquoi dormir ici ?

Tu croyais qu'on allait le laisser seul ? » demande Isaac.

Scott relève les yeux du visage de Stiles et regarde Isaac, puis moi, puis Stiles et de nouveau moi, puis Isaac et finalement Derek. Il semble avoir enfin compris.

Stiles termine son thé et remonte pour se changer, laissant Scott avec moi tandis que Derek et Isaac vont s'occuper d'entreposer le gibier chassé le matin même, pendant le cours repos de Stiles.

Scott me regarde longuement et je finis par lâcher un soupir.

« Quoi ?

Merci…

De ?

Si tu n'étais pas là pour soutenir Stiles à l'université, je ne sais pas ce qu'il deviendrait. Il a besoin de savoir qu'il est quelqu'un de génial. Et félicitation pour Isaac et toi. Je ne savais pas…

Ça s'est fait tout seul après la mort d'Ethan. Il passait souvent me voir pour savoir si j'allais bien.

Et du coup, grâce à toi, Stiles est protégé par toute la meute.

Grâce à moi ?

Oui, c'est ton ami, donc Isaac le protège, donc Derek le protège. J'ai beau me prendre souvent la tête avec Derek, je sais qu'il prend soin des gens de sa meute. Je croyais que Stiles était entièrement extérieur. Et comme en plus c'est mon meilleur ami, j'avais peur que Derek l'utilise plus que de raison pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. C'est pour ça que dès que j'ai s qu'il était là, je suis venu. Mais comme Stiles est ton ami, Derek ne lui fera pas de mal…Ca me rassure. »

Donc en fait, il n'a rien compris. Ce type est vraiment à l'ouest des fois. Ahh ! Il est exaspérant ! Enfin bref. Après une trentaine de minutes, nous sommes tous prêts et nous allons au cimetière. Derek, Isaac et moi, restons à la voiture. Ce moment–là est un moment de partage entre Stiles et Scott seuls. Ils ne parlent pas, ou très peu. Ils sont juste là, l'un pour l'autre. Scott fera un bon alpha. Il veut le bien de ses proches, et il sait être à l'écoute dans les moments les plus cruciaux, mais il est encore trop jeune, trop peu expérimenté. S'il n'y avait pas Allison…

Je les regarde se lever et revenir vers nous. Rien n'a vraiment été dit entre eux, mais ce moment à effacer les non-dits, les conflits et ils reviennent en se tenant par l'épaule. Des amis, des frères. C'est ce qu'ils ont toujours été et c'est ce qu'ils seront toujours.

Comme si le cimetière avait scellé leur voix, ils ne se remettent à parler qu'une fois le portail passé.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Allison ?demande Stiles.

Rien, j…

Scotty, je te connais. Quand Isaac t'as demandé si elle avait rompu, j'ai senti qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

Je suis aveugle…

Pas que je sache, non.

Non, je veux dire, quand je suis avec elle.

Ah, oui. Mais ce n'est pas nouveau ça.

Elle a tendance à toujours me rappeler que nous sommes des dangers. Ma meute ne l'aime pas. Et moi…Je ne sais plus trop quoi faire.

En même temps, elle a menacé Caleb a plusieurs reprises et elle regarde toujours Lexy et Gaby avec un œil mauvais.

Elle est un peu jalouse…

Scott, elles sont gays. Le sexe masculin les horripile.

Je sais…

Et toi, et bien j'ai l'impression que ton cœur a trouvé la pantoufle de verre qui lui est destiné.

Hein ?

Scott, c'est à toi de décidé, mais si je peux te parler franchement…Allison a débloqué…

Gérard…

Elle est assez grande et a vécu assez de choses pour savoir qu'elle ne devrait pas se laisser influencer par Gérard…Je crois, que c'est juste…elle…Désolé mon pote.

Mouais…T'es pas le seul à me le dire. Et encore, toi tu es gentil.

Cora ?

Comment tu…

Sais ? Je la vois assez souvent, et comme elle ne se voit pas parler de ça avec Derek, elle parle avec moi. C'est une fille bien. Et puis elle vient d'arriver et vu l'air paniqué qu'elle affiche, je devine que c'est elle qui t'as dit que j'étais chez Derek. »

Cora se rapproche en joignant les mains pour se faire pardonner, mais d'un signe de tête Stiles la rassure. Je regarde Derek, mais il n'en veut pas à sa sœur. Au contraire, il est assez content. Il estime beaucoup Scott en réalité. Il sait qu'il pourra devenir un bon alpha et qu'il protégera sa sœur comme il se doit. Stiles offre une étreinte à Scott avant de s'approcher de nous mais Scott l'arrête.

« Viens.

Mmh ?

Entre dans la meute. En tant qu'humain, mais viens. Ils ont besoin de toi et moi aussi.

Scott, je fais déjà partie d'une meute, livre Stiles comme une évidence en s'approchant enfin de nous.

Par l'intermédiaire de Danny, sans vouloir vos vexer, tous, je pense avant tous à ta protection. Ma meute sera plus dédié à te protéger et à t'intégrer vu que tu arrives en tant que meilleur ami de l'alpha…en tant que frère. Tu e seras pas autant protéger en étant l'ami du compagnon d'un des membres…N'ai-je pas raison Derek ? »

Isaac et moi esquissons un sourire, et Derek hausse un sourcil.

« Si, mais le compagnon de l'alpha est sans doute le membre le plus protégé de toute la meute.

Plus que l'alpha lui-même, confirme Isaac.

Euh, je ne peux pas, dit-il en regardant soudainement Cora avant de regarder à nouveau Derek. Un compagnon ne se choisit pas. C'est même toi qui me l'a dit pour me mettre en garde par rapport à Allison, dit Scott à Derek.

Ah…Scotty, je t'adore mon vieux, mais t'es toujours aussi lent à la détente ! » s'exclame Stiles en se blottissant contre Derek qui lui embrasse la tempe.

Scott semble complètement figé. Et il a vraiment l'air d'un idiot d'ailleurs. Il ne bouge pas d'un poil, a la bouche entrouverte et le regard bloqué sur les lèvres de Derek qui viennent de toucher la peau si fragile de Stiles.

« Tu crois qu'il est en train de faire une attaque ? demandé-je en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Au moins, le cimetière n'est pas loin, répond Isaac.

Isaac ! » s'insurge Cora qui essaye de réveiller Scott de sa léthargie éveillée à coup de petites claques.

* * *

En réponse à des reviews que j'ai déjà eues. Si Scott ne repère pas la relation entre Derek et Stiles, c'est qu'il n'est pas souvent avec eux en réalité. Stiles est exceptionnellement de retour de l'université pour l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère, mais normalement il vit assez loin pour ses études et a Dany en roomate. De plus Scott est assez occupé avec sa nouvelle meute et ans cette fic, Allison est une sorte de garce qui l'aveugle ^^

Woilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même.

des coms?

xoxo wolfies

Myko


End file.
